


you shine for me

by jongies (falchion)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Growing Up Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falchion/pseuds/jongies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six year old Kim Sunggyu meets Nam Woohyun on a sunny day in September.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you shine for me

**Author's Note:**

> yikes nvm me im just posting this 3 year old fic lmao... that said, i will state again that i asked someone i know who has the conditoin for their input on chronic fatigue. but i was 16 at the time so its probably shit. anyways. :--)

Six year old Kim Sunggyu meets Nam Woohyun on a sunny day in September.  
  
It’s a Saturday and Sunggyu’s playing soccer with his classmates, each boy loud and boisterous and without much clue on how to actually play, but are kicking the ball around towards each other nonetheless. Sunggyu thinks that he can make an impossibly large kick for a six year old spanning half the field, and it results in the ball flying halfway to Sunday and right into the window of a nearby house. His friends fall silent and look at the ground, the sky, each other, just anywhere but Sunggyu as he starts to panic more with each second that passes.  
  
“Go get it,” Kyungshin tells him, finally looking up to him with a slightly worried expression on his face.  
  
Sunggyu bites his lip, “Can’t you come with me?” he asks him.  
  
“I-I just remembered my mom told me to come home by four,” he tells him, bowing his head slightly in apology. “Yonghyun too, remember?” says Kyungshin, tugging on the arm of the other boy, who looks confused for a second before nodding his head slowly, before the two of them say their hasty goodbyes and leave Sunggyu alone in the park with a ball to retrieve on his own.  
  
Sunggyu almost cries as he makes his way to the house, timidly knocking on the door and ringing the doorbell, each second that the door isn’t answered leaving him deeper in suspense. A few minutes pass and the door still doesn’t open, so he finds his way to the back of the house where the window had smashed. When he gets there, he finds that he’s barely tall enough to see through the window, but can make out the frame of a person lying in a bed.  
  
“Excuse me,” he says loud enough for the person to hear, “I kicked my ball inside your house, can I please have it back?”  
  
There’s a moment of silence and Sunggyu thinks that the person may be asleep (but how can someone sleep through the sound of glass shattering?), and he’s about to try his luck at the front of the house again when a quiet voice replies.  
  
“I’d get it for you, but I can’t move.”  
  
Sunggyu ends up leaning against the brick wall next to the window while he waits for the boy’s parents to come home. They make small conversation – Sunggyu can’t see what he looks like, but from the sounds of it, he’s around his age. He tells him that his name is Woohyun and that he has chronic fatigue, and although Sunggyu doesn’t know what that means, there’s an edge to the way Woohyun says it that makes Sunggyu feel sorry for him. Not in the pitiful in the way an adult would look at a child unable to play, but in the childish, innocent way of an unknowing child – it’s warmer, and it makes Sunggyu want to stay and keep him company.  
  
It’s a quarter to five when the sound of car pulling into the driveway makes its way to Sunggyu’s ears, and he tenses up – he’d temporarily forgotten the reason as to why he was here in the first place.  
“Woohyun-ah, we brought you your dinner,” comes the voice of a woman, one that Sunggyu presumes to be Woohyun’s mother, before she gasps in surprise and rushes to tell her husband about the broken window, and rushing to Woohyun’s side.  
  
Sunggyu takes his opportunity to enter the Nam residence, stopping at the doorway to Woohyun’s bedroom. He can’t see him – his mother’s in the way, but Sunggyu decides to wait a moment for his mother to do that overbearing thing mothers do to their children before going to apologize.  
  
“Um, auntie,” he begins, knocking at the door of Woohyun’s room, and her eyes soften considerably when she sees the Sunggyu’s small frame and apologetic look, “I accidently kicked the ball into your window. I’m sorry,” he says, bowing his head, “I’m really sorry.”  
  
Woohyun’s mother kneels down to Sunggyu and pats him on the shoulder, “It’s okay,” she says, and turns to where Woohyun is tugging on her arm. “What is it, sweetie?” she asks him.  
  
“Don’t be mean to Sunggyu, okay? He stayed outside and talked to me until you came back.”  
  
She stops for a moment, before smiling. She turns to Sunggyu and puts her hands on his shoulders, “Sunggyu, would you like to come here more often?” she asks him.  
  
Sunggyu tilts his head in confusion.  
  
“How old are you?” she asks. “You two are the same age, right? Please, if it’s not too much of a bother to you, please come here another time and talk to him. Our Woohyunnie is sick, so he can’t go to school; he doesn’t have any friends.”  
  
She moves out of the way a bit, and Sunggyu looks up to Woohyun for the first time. He’s sitting on his bed in his pajamas, a stuffed toy stuck under his arms as he yawns slightly and looks down at Sunggyu curiously. His eyes are tired but warm, his skin milky white and skin unblemished, a contrast to Sunggyu’s tanned bandaged skin and hands calloused from the schoolyard playground.  
  
He decides Woohyun is like a kitten.  
  
“Sure.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Fifteen year old Kim Sunggyu almost loses Nam Woohyun on a Saturday at midnight.  
  
They’re at that age where they think they’re unstoppable - they aren’t yet adults, but they aren’t still children. They’re old enough to be not bossed around by their parents, but too young to be held to hard responsibility. The whole world revolves around them, Sunggyu and Woohyun, and nothing else matters.  
  
So of course when they’re invited to only the biggest house party in (what they know of) Seoul, they’re quick to accept. It’s a party held by Kim Myungsoo, only the most handsome and rich kid in the whole of their high school, which means that all the hot girls will be going and, of course, there will be alcohol.  
  
Woohyun is at least a little more sceptical. “Have you even talked to him before?” he asks Sunggyu while they’re halfway through a round of Call of Duty, but Sunggyu brushes it off. “It’s just a party, how bad could it get?” he asks him, and just because it’s Sunggyu, Woohyun feels a little less worried.  
  
When they get to Myungsoo’s house, it’s more like a mansion. The walls are painted white, and the garden complete with a fountain and electronic gate which opens for them once they manage to get their identities through the intercom. The house is booming with loud music, although Sunggyu’s eardrums are rather blown so he can’t tell if there are lyrics being pounded out or not.  
  
He turns around to find Woohyun standing hesitantly at the front door. Sunggyu pauses – Woohyun had joined the school when he was eight, and had hung onto Sunggyu like a lifeline. Sure it’d been seven years since then, but the thought of being thrown into a mesh of people at a party like this must be somewhat similar to how he felt on the first day of school.  
  
Sunggyu walks back out to him and holds his hand tightly, lacing their fingers together and pressing it to Woohyun’s chest. “It’ll be okay,” is all he says, leaning his chin on Woohyun’s shoulder before giving him a pat on the back.  
  
Woohyun smiles at him, and nods his head, following him through the ornate doors and into the sea.  
  
It’ll be okay, Sunggyu had said. How funny, he thinks, as he sits in the lobby of the hospital, fingers crossed as the halls, white and desolate, mock him.  
  
Myungsoo’s party got out of hand, and Woohyun was slipped a drug that increased his heart rate. It’d been so long since Woohyun’s chronic fatigue had lapsed – long enough that Sunggyu had almost forgotten about it. He’d been stupid. So, so stupid, and now Woohyun’s had to pay. It was bad enough that he’d forgotten that Woohyun wasn’t well – no matter what, he will never be fully well, but he’d also gone and got himself drunk. Drunk enough that when Woohyun had come to him feeling tired and drained he’d told him that he was just being weak, but not drunk enough to die.  
  
Die. That’s what he wants to do. He wants to be the one to die, not Woohyun.  
  
The doors slide open and the doctor comes out, and he takes one look at Sunggyu before narrowing his eyes in disapproval. Sunggyu knows that he’s dishevelled, his clothes a mess and that he probably smells like a distillery, but it doesn’t stop him from jumping to his feet and asking the doctor how Woohyun’s doing.  
  
“He’s just resting. Did you know about his condition?” the doctor asks him.  
  
Sunggyu hesitates. “Yes, yes I did.”  
  
The doctor’s expression doesn’t change. “Well then, given the situation, perhaps a little more care could have been carried out.” He doesn’t have to say it directly for Sunggyu to know what he’s getting at.  
  
“I’m sorry,” is all Sunggyu can say, looking at his feet.  
  
“…I’m not the one you should be apologizing to,” is all the doctor says finally, before bowing his head and taking his leave.  
  
Sunggyu slides open the door to Woohyun’s room, and walks slowly up to the edge of the bed. Woohyun’s sleeping, an IV drip attached to his arm and the heart rate monitor steady next to the bed, his face looking ghostly pale and more fragile than ever.  
  
His mother sits on the chair at the side, her hands on Woohyun’s arm as she sits silently at his frame, her eyes glassy and expression pallid.  
  
Sunggyu sits in the chair next to her, and lowers his gaze to Woohyun. “I’m sorry,” is what he says, his fists clenched. “I- I should have been watching more, I shouldn’t have drank, I should have just-“  
  
“It’ll be okay,” says Mrs. Nam, and those are three words that Sunggyu doesn’t want to hear ever again.  
  
“I’ll leave you two,” she says quietly, bowing her head with a small, tired smile on her face as she leaves the room. All Sunggyu is left with is the rhythmic beeping of the monitor, the only sense of comfort he can pull. The fact that it’s beeping, that it’s steady, nothing else could possibly sound more beautiful to him at that moment as he intertwines his fingers with Woohyun’s and raises it to his mouth.  
  
“Don’t scare me like this ever again.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Eighteen year old Kim Sunggyu watches with pride as Nam Woohyun, his best friend of twelve years and counting, gets up on the stage to receive his graduation certificate in front of the entire school.  
  
The crowd is clapping, but Sunggyu makes sure that he’s the one yelling the loudest, and the last one to finish clapping.  
  
“Aigoo, Sunggyu,” coos Woohyun’s mother as she meets the two of the for a hug after the ceremony has finished, her now familiar hands running down his uniform with pride as she fixes the collar, “you’ve grown up so much, you’re so handsome now!”  
  
“What about me?” Woohyun says, mocking offense, but he’s smiling nonetheless.  
  
“Ugly,” Sunggyu replies without hesitation, but Mrs. Nam is fixing Woohyun’s hair and pinching his cheeks, no longer childishly chubby, but it’s cute regardless.  
  
Sunggyu’s mother comes around at some point and drags off to some corner with Woohyun’s mom and every other mother in a ten kilometre radius, leaving Woohyun alone with Sunggyu, and the two of them give a sigh of relief as they look at each other.  
  
“Your tie is crooked,” Sunggyu tells Woohyun, reaching to him to fix it.  
  
“Who cares, the ceremony is already over,” Woohyun mumbles, but he lets Sunggyu fix it anyway.  
  
“It’s all over,” Sunggyu says softly, looking up into Woohyun’s eyes. Woohyun smiles a smile that tells a million stories – his first day, his first detention, that time he scored 26% on a quiz because he’d spent the previous night playing games with Sunggyu, and he raises his hand to par with Sunggyu’s.  
  
It’s no accident that they’d chosen to stand at the side of the courtyard that was obscured from most views. They leaned into the cold brick wall, their arms around each other’s backs as Sunggyu presses a light kiss to Woohyun’s temple, to his cheek, and lastly to his lips.  
  
It’s sweet, gentle and has the feeling of agelessness; it was as if every moment they’d spent together up until then was being slowly released into their kiss.  
  
All their highs and lows, every experience and memory shared between them let without restriction and confines and each moment seeming like forever as it’s just the two of them, and together, it feels as if they can do anything.


End file.
